


Ice

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [27]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Post Regeneration, Vow renewal, Woman Wept (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: After a more surprising regeneration than usual, the Doctor frets about how Rose will take the change.  To reassure her spouse, Rose suggests they renew their vows.  At least, in their own way.





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 of 31 Days of Ficmas! Word - Ice

“I don’t see why I have to close my eyes,” Rose complained as she allowed the Doctor to guide her out of the TARDIS.

“I thought it was tradition,” they replied distractedly as they tried to keep Rose from falling.

“One, neither of us is wearing a wedding dress; two, we’re already married; three, who’s here to know?”

“No one,” they admitted with a shrug she didn’t have to see.  “Can’t you just accept I’m trying to surprise you and leave it alone?”

Rose snorted.  “Cause that’s never ended badly.”

“Hey!”  Despite not being able to see his- their face, Rose could clearly picture the pout – it never really changed.

“Wait!”  Rose blurted, suddenly realizing how cold it was, and the unique feel of the ground beneath her feet.  “Are we…”

The Doctor sighed heavily.  “You’re really no fun in your old age, you know that?”  They removed the tie from around Rose’s eyes, letting her blink and take in where they were.

“Woman Wept!”  She crowed, spinning around in a circle with a wide grin before raising an eyebrow at her spouse.  “You thought I was plenty of fun last night.”

“Well…”

“Shut up,” Rose pressed a quick kiss to their lips.

“Yes, it’s Woman Wept.  Obviously.  You’re the one who wanted to renew our vows, and where better than the first place we made them?”  The Doctor bounced nervously on the balls of their feet.

“It’s perfect,” Rose promised, taking their hand and leading them to approximately the right place.  “Ready?”

“Sure!  Or we could go for a walk, build a snowman, whatever you want love.”

“Doctor.”  Rose’s stern look made them relax slightly.

“Yes, I’m ready.  Do you want to start?”

“Nah, go ahead,” she encouraged, getting a frown in response.

“Fine.  Rose, uh, I love you.  And I’m happy you want to stay with me.”  They nodded twice, and Rose raised an eyebrow.

“So romantic.  That’s it?”

“What else is there?”  They shrugged.  “You haven’t changed, and my feelings towards you certainly haven’t.”

“Right,” Rose muttered.  “Doctor, I’ve spent almost literally my entire life with you.  We’ve been through everything possible – regenerations, separations, losing friends and loved ones and family.  The one mainstay has always been us, the way we fight to always come home to each other, no matter how hopeless the situation.  You’re rude, and arrogant, and egotistical.  You can’t stand not being the smartest one in the room, and you like to let everyone know you are.  You can be an utter bastard sometimes, and I have vivid fantasies of smacking you so hard you regenerate.  I-”

“And I wasn’t romantic?” they muttered under their breath, only to receive a sharp look.

“I’m still talking.  What I was trying to get to was – we’ve made it this far.  And this newest change, it might be a bit more of a difference than usual, but we’ll get through it together, as we always do.  So long as it’s the Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS, nothing is insurmountable.  I love you, no matter what you look like or, or, what _parts_ you have.  And maybe there are places in history we need to be more careful, and maybe people will give us funny looks.  But you know what, they can’t be any worse than we got with the last you with a girl who looked nineteen.  My point is, I married you, not your body.”

The Doctor bit their lip, glancing around.  “I’ve got a female body.”

“I know, and it’s not fair how much fitter you are than me.”

“Rose…”

“Look, last night went well, yeah?  I certainly had a good time.  We’ll make it work, love.”

“I just want- I _need_ you to be sure.  Because I understand, really.  It’s not what you signed up for.”

“Love, what part of _you are what I signed up for_ aren’t you getting?  This is your fifth body since we met – and I loved all of them.  Trust me, this really isn’t as big a deal as you seem to expect it to be.  I’d like to think in my thousand years of life I’ve grown somewhat from the arguably narrow-minded mid 2000s chav I was when we met.  This might actually be easier to live with than the no-eyebrows to nothing-but the last time.”

The Doctor laughed as intended.  “If you really mean that…”

“Can’t you feel it over our bond?”

“Yes, all right, I can.  I suppose I have to believe you.  But you’ll tell me if it changes, yeah?”

“Promise,” Rose rolled her eyes as her worry-wart spouse.  The more things changed...

“Great.”

“Excellent.”

“Yeah.”  They looked around, spotting the frozen ice perfect for ice skating.  “Want to put on some blades and go for a spin?”

Rose tilted her head back laughing.  “Sure.  Then we can warm up by the fire,” she said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.  “But first, aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Oh, right.”  And with a confidence Rose hadn’t seen since before the regeneration, the Doctor cradled her face in one hand and kissed her.

After long minutes and an excellent snog, they finally pulled away, panting heavily.  “Still want to skate?”

“Yes,” they decided.  “If we’re recreating our wedding, we should dance before we… dance.”

“Just think, now it’ll be much easier to switch up who leads if we’re the same size,” Rose teased, heading for the TARDIS to grab skates.

The Doctor’s happy laughter followed her all the way.


End file.
